


Good Things

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Clark reflected, good things came out of the meteor effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** threesome sex - two teenagers, around 15/16 years old, and a 22 year-old
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Somewhere either late season two or early three. It's a pwp, doesn't really matter. ;p  
>  Written for Megamom2 who asked for Chloe/Lex/Clark as part of my CW request post.

## Good Things

 

Out of all the various meteor rock effects, Clark probably hated the aphrodisiacs the most. Or more to the point, how he wasn't affected by them.

He disentangled Lana's arms from around his neck yet again and sighed. "Lana. You're home now. Now stay **inside** for the rest of the night! I'm serious about that." The effects would probably wear off in a few hours.

"But Clark, I need you!" Lana reached for him again.

"Use a vibrator instead!" Clark shut the door on her.

Honestly. If she wanted him that much, then why did it take meteor rocks to make her go after him? It wasn't like Clark would object at any other time. Well, okay, he might. He wasn't really used to thinking of Lana like that outside of some vague floating dreams. Unlike his dreams about Chloe which were much more detailed and focused on those nice creamy breasts of hers... Clark forced his mind away from that.

With another long-suffering sigh, Clark turned to go home. There were probably other people he should be rescuing tonight – the effects of this storm had been far and wide. But at this point, Clark really didn't care. He was tired of seeing naked people humping each other. Or half-naked. Or just barely undressed people. The Whitman Store had practically been an orgy. And Clark had never known that Pete's older brother and Chloe's dad... Clark didn't really **want** to know. He scrubbed his eyes from the memory and forced his feet on the right path.

The right path, which was to home. Not to the mansion. Clark wondered bitterly who Lex had found to spend the night with. Maybe there was an orgy going on over there; Amy would be sorry to have missed it. For a long tempting moment, Clark thought about heading over. Lex would welcome him. He would welcome him and give him one of those looks, and then he would follow up the look with some action...

For the third time, Clark sighed. Being the sober one at the party really really sucked.

He opened the house door, then slammed it shut. He flung himself around and put his back to the door, holding his hands up to his tightly shut eyes. Why had he somehow thought his parents would be immune to the green rain? He was never going to get that out of his memory, ever. Teenage alien, traumatized for life.

With a muttered oath, Clark closed his ears to the sounds inside the house and headed for the loft. He had a blanket up there. And if that wasn't far enough, there was always the top of the water tower. Though knowing some of his fellow high-schoolers, Clark thought sourly that it was probably taken as well.

Clark walked up the loft stairs. And stopped.

He didn't have any words. He really didn't.

"Chloe, Clark's here..." Lex murmured as he tugged Chloe away from his erect glistening penis. Red and clean, a straight long shaft with a crook at the end that was revealed as Chloe popped off, her saliva dripping down on it.

"Finally." Chloe wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes dilated as she stared at Clark. "We've been waiting."

"Waiting..." Clark choked out, frozen in place. Chloe's shirt... there was a wet patch right over her right breast, showing there was no bra underneath, clinging to the roundness of skin. Like somebody had been sucking on her breast through the shirt. Her nipples were hard, pebbling through the shirt.

"I came over to find you," Lex said as he glided forward on bare feet. Bare legs. His pants were... elsewhere. Not on his legs. Lex's legs were bare. Lean and stalkery and heading directly towards Clark. His shirt swung with every move, still on him, but unbuttoned down to the waist.

Clark gulped, still unable to move.

"So did I," Chloe purred, staying where she was, on her knees on the loft floor. She stretched her arms over her head, her breasts pushing out. "We almost fought over who would get you."

That... would have been a sight to see. Clark's eyes darted from Chloe on the floor to Lex approaching near.

"But then we worked out a deal." Lex grinned, his hand touching Clark's cheek.

Lex's hand felt so warm, so strong... Clark leaned into the touch.

"We decided to share." Chloe grinned as well, her expression matching Lex's in both hunger and predatory anticipation. She stood up, still stretching. She wasn't wearing any pants either.

"Neither of us wanted to." Lex drew his fingers up along Clark's cheekbone, back to his ear, tracing the edges and then back around his head, fingers stroking through Clark's hair. He leaned in close to Clark's ear. "But if it would get us you... we thought it was a good deal." The breath from Lex's voice tumbled over Clark's sensitive skin. Lex's tongue darted out to touch Clark's ear where his fingers had been a moment ago.

Clark shivered, the movement raking through his body, ending in a convulsive gasp.

Lex's hold on his head was firm, as his teeth descended on Clark's neck. Had the shower turned people into vampires too? No, those were normal teeth there, nibbling at Clark's neck, melting his resistance.

"Lex is a good negotiator," Chloe purred as she approached. It was a different walk than Lex's, but it had Clark just as fascinated. He watched the bare hips swing first one forward, then the other. There was a patch of dark hair between and lower down. Neatly trimmed.

Lex moved his mouth away for a moment. "Only because it was you, Chloe. I wouldn't have shared him with anybody who loved him less."

Chloe's eyes met Lex's and she smiled, a gentler smile that was full of affection. "I know."

The smart thing to do would be to move. The honorable thing. Clark had moved a lot just a bit earlier. He'd refused offers, multiple offers. He'd even turned down the girl of his dreams, and found her insistence annoying instead of enticing. But this was Lex **and** Chloe. Together. They had been... while waiting for him. They'd stopped when he got there and now they were... about to... with him. Chloe. Lex. Lex. Chloe. Clark shivered, unable to move a muscle to leave. His mind screamed at him to turn, to throw Lex off and to go before anything happened he'd regret in the morning. His body didn't move.

Lex went back to sucking on Clark's throat.

Clark had never had anybody nibble or suck his throat before. He'd kissed a few girls. He'd messed around with them. He'd even given Jessie a hicky. But nobody had ever done it for him. Clark's head tilted, giving Lex better access. His eyes drifted shut. His neck was on fire, sending the fiery blood up into his brain and short-circuiting it. Lex. Chloe.

His eyes opened when Chloe touched the other side of Clark's cheek, the one tilted towards her. "Is that Lana's lipstick?"

Lex growled while his teeth were still at Clark's throat. Clark felt it through his skin and his veins and all the way down to his molecules. Possession. Wanting. Owning.

Clark moaned and his knees buckled. Lex caught him and Chloe guided him down.

"I told her no," Clark whispered, his eyes tightly shut again for the shame. He'd told Lana 'no'... but he knew that right now and right here, he was going to say 'yes' to this. It was Chloe, it was Lex. Together. How could he possibly say no? There was only one answer and it had to be 'yes'. Lana was a moonlight dream. These two... Lex and Chloe were flesh and blood and his own blood boiled with their want and need and his own.

"Good," Chloe purred. She swung herself up atop him, legs straddling his, her hands working at his belt. She still had no pants on. Not that they would have magically reappeared... but... a naked... a half-naked Chloe was **sitting** on him, slender fingers working their way in closer and closer to his skin.

"She's clever with figuring out how things work," Lex murmured, his own hands getting up inside Clark's shirts, not bothering to take them off, rather simply gliding along underneath. Lex was lying alongside Clark, on his side.

Clark turned his head to look at Lex. They were in the loft, near the top of the stairs. It was a wooden floor, and Clark knew he didn't sweep up there as often as he should. And right now, proud, aristocratic Lex was lying of his own choice on the wooden, dusty floor and not paying it any attention. His attention was all for Clark and Chloe.

It broke the last bit of resistance in Clark. He reached out and gathered Lex in with one hand, pulling him across Clark's chest. With the other hand, he grabbed Chloe and similarly pulled her in until they were sprawled in one tangled mess together, all three of them.

He couldn't figure out who to kiss first.

While he was dithering, they kissed each other.

Clark watched, mouth open, as inches in front of him, Chloe and Lex kissed. Mouths also open but together, lips at an angle to each other, bodies pressing into Clark, hands roving over Clark and each other. Clark could see tongues darting in and out of the others' mouth, saliva dripping out.

There was a streak of saliva along Chloe's cheek... or maybe that was Lex's pre-come, from before... Clark leaned out to lick it. Definitely pre-come. He licked it all off of Chloe's cheek and kept tasting around for more. She turned her mouth into his and kissed him with all the passion she'd just shown for Lex. Clark couldn't quite be sure but he thought that Lex was now nibbling Chloe's neck like he had Clark's earlier. Lex liked necks. Clark liked tongues. Or at least he liked Chloe's. He sucked hers into his mouth and felt it up with his, twisting and turning until he wasn't sure which tongue was hers and which was his.

So much need, so much want. Clark was completely caught up in it and he **needed**... Clark wished he'd let Chloe finish undoing his pants before he'd pulled them in. His jeans were too tight. Waaaaay too tight. Clark broke off the kiss with a cry, reaching down to relive the pressure before he burst.

Chloe and Lex stopped what they were doing and moved each to a side of Clark so they could watch.

When Clark's dick sprang free, all three of them moaned.

Lex reached out across Clark's chest and again brought Chloe's mouth to his, kissing her deeply. Then he crawled down the length of Clark's body. Chloe watched just as eagerly as Clark did as Lex first licked, then swallowed Clark down.

Clark cried out again, arching his body up and thumping down hard. Lex moved with the motion, a hand on Clark's hip to ride the thrust. He bobbed up to the tip, swirling his tongue around and around. His other hand gripped Clark's balls, rolling them skillfully.

Removing herself from Clark, Chloe crossed over to Lex and put her arms around him from behind. Watching Clark with those beautiful eyes while she played with Lex's nipples one in each hand. Her breasts were pressed up against Lex's back and she kissed the back of his head while not looking away from Clark.

For a moment, Clark thought he was moaning in stereo and then he realized the other sound came from Lex. Lex pulled off Clark's dick, his mouth red and swollen, the scar on his lip showing strongly against the contrast. His hand took the place of keeping Clark company. His eyes fluttered shut as Chloe's hands reached down from his chest, reaching down...

Clark reached out himself, forgetting their precarious positions, toppling them all down while he tried to get to Lex and Chloe.

"There's a more comfortable mattress over there," Lex said with a slight grimace as he pushed an oil can away from his elbow.

Clark tripped again as he stood up to get there.

Chloe started giggling. "Let's get him out of his pants first or he'll be a menace all night long."

"Agreed," Lex said wryly, and went to work on Clark's left boot.

Afraid to move least he cause more catastrophe, Clark let them undress him, only moving his feet as they told him to. They stood up once Clark's pants were off, and four hands ran up and under his shirts. Clark moaned and leaned against Lex while Chloe took off his outer shirt and tossed it aside. Then Lex did the same with his undershirt. Leaving Clark there totally naked...

Lifting a large clumsy hand, Clark cautiously touched Chloe's breast. Chloe gasped and leaned into the touch, biting her lip. Emboldened, Clark slipped his hand under the shirt and wiggled it off Chloe. Lex helped him with the trickier bits like getting it over her head without catching it on her hair. Then Chloe was completely naked too and there were breasts in front of him. Two breasts. Two breasts and he had two hands... Clark cupped Chloe's breasts and squeezed them, marveling at their softness.

"And they're all natural breasts too," Lex murmured as he stroked Chloe's hair.

Both Chloe and Clark stopped and looked at Lex.

"Not that they aren't, because they are," Chloe said tartly, "but what was that remark about?"

Lex looked flustered, a rare look for him. "Ah... sorry?"

"If you're going to be comparing us to all your other floozies..." Chloe's voice dropped dangerously.

"You're not a floozy," Clark automatically defended her.

"Thank you, Clark." Chloe looked at Lex. Then she suddenly grinned. Stretching up, she kissed Lex lightly on the cheek, forgiving him on the instant. "I'm glad you like my breasts, Lex."

"Very much so," Lex answered fervently, relief in his voice. He leaned over to show how much he liked them, licking around Clark's fingers as Clark still had the breasts in hand.

Both Clark and Chloe shivered, and Clark's hand involuntarily tightened. Chloe gasped. Lex kept licking. Tracing each of Clark's fingers on his left hand, down to the webbing between the fingers, along Chloe's breasts at every point between the fingers. From the pinky to the ring to the middle... all the way to the thumb. Where Lex's head was between Clark and Chloe's body in order to get his angle to lick around the thumb.

Clark could feel something hot and hard and slightly slick along his thigh. He knew what that was and his body knew too. He couldn't physically turn, his hands riveted upon Chloe's breasts, with Lex's tongue. But he could lean over himself...

Lex's head was right there. Naked head, no hair to interfere with the beauty of the shape and the glistening of the skin. Clark kissed the back of Lex's head and licked his way up, his tongue moving in rhythm with Lex's as Lex made his way back along the fingers, reversing his travels.

A hot tongue lathed his cheek, near to his ear, then Chloe's tongue was tracing his ear and darting inside.

Clark giggled, knowing it wasn't quite the mood yet unable to help it with Chloe's tongue in his ear.

Laughter was contagious. They all broke apart, one by one, disentangling slowly and with hands replacing tongues in many of the same areas.

"There's still a mattress over there," Lex said with a smile.

"Why is there a mattress over there?" Clark wondered. He had a couch and a hammock. He didn't have a mattress.

"Because I wasn't going to have sex on the floor and your couch wasn't going to fit both of us," Lex replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"But the sheets and blankets are mine," Chloe put in. "Lex's practicality has a few blind spots..."

Clark gulped. That was... a lot more thought to this night's plans than most of the people he'd seen in town. And they'd both travelled a lot further to get to him. "You really want me?"

Lex and Chloe each grabbed a hand and dragged him over to the other end of the loft. "No duh." "Of course."

And for them, it just **was**. No dithering back and forth and wondering... they knew they wanted him, and they both wanted him enough to have each other too. Clark thought that Chloe and Lex looked really good together. Not a pair he would have thought of... but they matched. Each with their razor sharp intelligence and their questions and the way they both looked at him. They also both had the most brilliant smiles, lighting up the whole room. Lex's seen less often than Chloe's, yet still as stunning.

Clark let himself be pushed down, bouncing a little on the air-filled mattress, but it was a lot more comfortable than he would have thought for being a portable item.

He reached up and Chloe fell down into his arms, Clark catching her and cuddling her close as she landed, rolling them over as they laughed.

Next to them, Lex more dignifiedly sat and then laid down, pressing his front up against Clark's back, snaking his hands around to join Clark holding Chloe.

Lex moaned as he nibbled the back of Clark's neck, his dick sliding into the groove of Clark's ass.

Clark gasped, never having felt anything like it and excited and nervous. He'd dreamed... oh yes, he'd dreamed, but... He thrust a little forward in response, his dick finding a nice warm spot between Chloe's legs. Chloe arched her back, shoving her breasts into Clark's chest.

And just like that, the three of them were rubbing and grinding at each other, the heat building with foreplay almost forgotten.

"Fuck," Chloe gasped, her voice going high. She pulled Clark's hand down between them and guided his fingers to her clitoris, waiting until he was rubbing steadily and she was gasping before she let him go. Then she reached for his penis and her clever hands were rubbing away, pulling the foreskin down, over the head...

Clark's eyes drifted shut as he gasped raggedly. "Chloe, Chloe... oh, Lex!"

Lex's warm slick finger had penetrated where Clark had only ever experimented. It was different when somebody else did it to you. It wasn't bad, it was... Clark wanted more. He wanted more everywhere. It was a good thing his heat vision wasn't triggered by lust anymore or this whole barn would have been gone. Oh. Clark just wanted.

Lex's finger crooked against the prostate and Clark screamed.

Chloe gasped, her body shuddering around Clark's fingers thrusting inside her. She lay still for a moment, then grabbed Clark's hand and pulled it out, dragging the wetness along their bodies as she brought it up and offered it over Clark's shoulder.

His fingers were engulfed as Lex swallowed Chloe's juices off them. Lex's finger continued to move inside Clark. Chloe's hand on Clark's dick. Clark was going to explode before his dick got anywhere, he knew he would.

Then Chloe slipped out of his grasp and down. Her mouth replaced her fingers and if Clark had thought her fingers were clever and wonderful... "Ah!" Clark shuddered, his body wanting to thrust forward into Chloe's mouth and push back into Lex's fingers – there was more than one finger there now, both... all? of them stroking and flexing. How many fingers did Lex have in him? Clark couldn't tell. He just wanted more... he wanted Lex, he wanted Chloe.

Chloe's mouth left his dick and Clark felt bereft at the same time he was relieved to move a step from the brink... he wanted... At least part of his wish came true as Chloe pushed herself onto him, guiding his dick into that warm wet tight pussy.

"Oh..." Clark almost couldn't say anything, he was so overwhelmed by the feeling. Tight. Warm. Wet. Every word so much less than the experience. Hand-jacking himself was nothing at all compared to this. A real woman. Clark was actually inside a real woman. He was inside **Chloe**. Clark gasped, his mouth gaping open as he sucked air inside. He was so hot, so on fire. His body knew what to do, though, as his hips rocked forward. Moving inside Chloe. Oh wow.

Chloe moaned, closing her eyes as she rubbed her clit above where Clark's dick was moving.

Over Clark's side, Lex reached out to rub Chloe's breasts, moving from one to the other even as she and Clark both rocked into each other. His other hand didn't stop wiggling his fingers inside Clark.

"Lex," Clark gasped. He wasn't going to last long and he didn't want Lex left out. This wasn't just him and Chloe, it was all three of them. "Come on, Lex, please."

Chloe opened her eyes, the pupils big and wide and she looked beyond Clark, presumably at Lex. Then she shut them again and started rubbing her clit harder, her breath coming in short panty inhalations and exhales.

The fingers were taken out from Clark and he made a noise of protest.

"Clark." Lex's voice was deep and hoarse, Clark's name dark and gravelly as he spoke. A thicker object than fingers entered into Clark.

"Ah!" Clark stilled his movements inside Chloe, his entire attention for Lex entering him. He clamped his eyes shut, the better to feel as little by little he was filled. It... it was like nothing he'd ever experienced. His own experimentations were nothing compared to this, compared to **Lex**. Just like with Chloe.

"You okay?" Lex asked, one hand on Clark's hip, his other on Clark's shoulder, his body shuddering with the effort not to move.

"Yes, yes, oh yes..." Clark opened his eyes again and stared into Chloe's. He wondered if he looked that wild, had that look of passion and need. He wondered if Lex looked like that. Next time, Lex would be the one in front of him. He wanted to see Lex as he was seeing Chloe right now.

Then Lex moved, a sharp thrust into Clark, hitting his prostate.

Clark screamed and resumed his thrusts into Chloe. Laying on his side wasn't a position he'd ever thought of for sex, but his body couldn't now think of a different way. Thrust into Chloe, hitting her hand as he slammed forward. Back then to meet Lex's thrusts into him. Repeat. Again. Again.

"Chloe, Lex, Chloex, Leoe," Clark was babbling, he knew he was. Their names, over and over again and all mixed up as he was surrounded in the most incredible warmth he'd ever known.

Their voices washed over him, calling his name back, and their's. Crying, moaning, gasping.

It was better than floating. Clark gasped and came, his come pulsing into Chloe and his butt muscles tightening around Lex.

Chloe's eyes shot open as she felt it, and she looked at him in wonder and awe. Behind him, Lex gasped, his movements stilling until Clark loosened his muscles.

Then Lex slammed into Clark harder than before, not making a sound now except for grunts.

Clark cried out as he continued to be pushed into Chloe even as his dick was softening inside her and his skin was so tight and sensitive. It almost hurt. And yet it didn't, because it was so incredible.

Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and brought it between them, showing him where to touch. "Hard!" she gasped. Clark complied and Chloe screamed, her body shuddering as she thrashed. Inside her, Clark could feel her rhythmically contracting and releasing around him, milking him for the very last drop of come he had.

"Oh..." Clark thought he'd said it. Then he realized Lex had, from right next to Clark's ear.

Lex changed his angle and then bit down hard on Clark's shoulder as he shuddered through his own release.

Fluids dripping inside of him, outside him, around him. The smell of sex. Musk of three different people. Clark breathed it in and knew he'd never forget. "Chloe, Lex."

They murmured his name and theirs in return, as they had all three been doing.

Lex pulled out, and Clark did too. Chloe lay facing Clark, a smile on her face and her eyelids dropping. "That was..."

"Yeah," Clark agreed. He couldn't think of any other words for it.

Then Lex moved away.

Clark protested. Chloe's eyes popped open and she protested too.

"I'm not leaving," Lex said, amused. He rummaged beside them and then moved so he was on the other side of Chloe, facing Clark.

The sheer amount of love and affection in Lex's expression... there was more than sex in there, a lot more. Clark felt his breath stop in his throat and his heart almost did too. He looked at Chloe to distract himself and he saw the same look there.

Lex reached over Chloe and kissed Clark, completing the connection. Then he pulled back and Clark kissed Chloe.

"Oh that feels nice," Chloe sighed as Clark disengaged the kiss.

Clark blinked, but he didn't have long to wonder as hands moved to him with a warm towelette, cleaning his dick gently, then moving behind and cleaning Clark's ass. It really did feel nice. Lex thought of everything.

Clark's eyes slipped shut under the ministrations, and he wrapped his arms around Chloe and brought her close to him. She snuggled into him, fitting her smaller body along his.

On the other side of Chloe, Lex finished up what he was doing and tucked himself along them, spooning behind Chloe, his arms reaching around to hold Clark.

It was perfect. Real. Together.

"Good things come in three," Lex murmured as he stroked both Clark and Chloe gently.

The others agreed, and then they slept.

 

* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/24183.html).


End file.
